Revealations (Part 2)
Revealations (Part 2) is the third episode of Baman Piderman Season 2 and the fifteenth episode overall. Characters Starring *Piderman *Pumkin Appearances *Basement Monsters *Pizza Head *Baman *Tuba's Dad *Squib *Red Squib Official Summary Piderman and Pumkin go on da journey to fimd Baman! Plot In part two of Revealations, it is revealed that the Basement Monsters were hiding inside the Impostor Baman costume. Piderman goes into hysterics about the fact that Baman missing until Pumkin calms him. The Basement Monsters explain that they dropped Baman into Pizza Head, sending him to 'da trees'. They almost reveal their motives for doing this but recover, leaving their answer at "Just because". They tell Piderman and Pumkin that they must go on a journey to find Baman, and Piderman seems to like that idea. While Piderman lays in a heap on the ground, Pumkin prepares for the journey by packing a first-aid kit, attempting (and failing) to find something that can fit in his tiny sleeve pocket, and feeding the miniature Bamans inside Piderman's idle thought bubbles. After Piderman and Pumkin jump into Pizza Head, Squib hurriedly jumps in after them just as the mouth is closing. This causes Pizza Head visible distress and the Basement Monsters console him. In Da Trees, they find Baman having tea with Tuba's Dad, who suddenly becomes extremely defensive at the questioning of his impromptu tea party. Baman's finger is in a thing, but when Tuba's Dad allows him to remove it, just his hand comes out, leaving his severed finger in the thing. One of the trees near them begins to shift ominously, and Tuba's Dad warns them that they better leave before another Squib hatches. As they start to head back, an antagonistic burgundy Squib hatches and starts chasing them. (Green) Squib appears and holds the burgundy Squib back, allowing Baman, Piderman, and Pumkin to escape up a rope that the Basement Monsters lowered down Pizza Head's mouth. Pumkin hesitates and reaches out his hand, appearing to be concerned about Squib. Squib suddenly puts one of its tentacles into Pumkin's sleeve pocket, and it fits perfectly. There is a touching and slightly romantic moment between them as Pumkin relaxes his hand onto Squib's tentacle, but he is then quickly whisked back up into the basement while Squib is left behind. Pizza Head refuses to let a frantic Pumkin back through his mouth, and Pumkin gives up, leaving everyone in somber silence at the apparent loss of Squib. Then, Squib suddenly bursts through Pizza Head, causing everyone to cheer as Squib falls into a heap on top of Pumkin in what could be called a hug. The episode ends showing Tuba's Dad looking around shiftily and taking the thing that has Baman's finger lodged in it, while eerie music is playing, implying that he may have malevolent intentions. World Building In this episode, Tuba's Dad confirms that Squibs do in fact hatch out of trees just like Squib did in a previous episode. Trivia * Sometimes Revealations Part 2 is referred to as a separate episode, but it is actually still the second part of episode thirteen, Revealations. * As of this episode, all Baman Piderman episodes would be drawn in digital ink and paint, especially after nice animation got retired. Transcript Category:Episodes